Mutual Trust
by 221BluePoliceBox
Summary: Arthur is called into work to investigate the mysterious Cowboy and Spaceman dolls that are brought to attention of the Ministry. (oneshot Harry Potter & Toy Story crossover)


**Mutual Trust**

**I have had the idea for this for ages so I finally had to sit down and write it! It just seemed such a logical crossover to me! I am so happy to be back in the Harry Potter fandom again. I have missed it so much! I have recently been writing for the Sherlock fandom. I really enjoyed writing this though it was a little strange for me not to write about the Weasley twins as they are the centre of all my Harry Potter stories. Please review I really want to know what you think of this. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Toystory!**

"Ah Arthur, thank you for coming on on such short notice," his boss said meeting him the moment he appeared in the ministry.

"Well your several owls didn't really give me much choice," Arthur pointed out. Molly hadn't been pleased when he'd left but he'd pointed out they would get no peace until he found out what the fuss was about.

"Trust me, you will be glad you came in. You will want to see this," he said.

"Why, what is it?" Arthur asked curiosity sparked inspite of himself.

"It really is best that you see," he said walking with Arthur into his office.

"Is this meant to be a joke?" Arthur asked his voice a mixture of amusement and irritation as he looked at what he had waiting for him in his office that he just had to see. "This is what I had to see that couldn't wait till morning, toy dolls?" he asked staring at him in disbelief before looking at the cowboy and spaceman dolls on his desk again shaking his head.

"Yes and trust me Arthur you are going to love it! Once we can work out how to make them do it again," he said.

"Make them do what? What are you talking about?" Arthur asked as he examined the dolls which seemed totally motionless on the desk.

"Talk Arthur! The dolls were talking!" he said shaking his head. "Gave the poor muggle boy's mother quite a fright when she walked into the room to hear them talking and moving on their own and muggles toys don't do that! They just well, well they just sort of lie there like 3D versions of their pictures I suppose, very strange! Must have come from us and got passed on to a muggle," He said with a bit too much hopfullness attatched to his words.

"Some muggle toys do sort of talk and move not like our but they use, oh what's that word again?" he asked as he picked up the cowboy doll and pulled the string. 'There's a snake in my boot!.' Arthur laughed in amazement. "Amazing the things these muggles come up with!."

"That wasn't the way they were talking! When we came to pick them up the boy's mother was saying how they were talking and moving on their which had nothing to do with the...the whatever the word is she used," he said.

"I don't understand how these can be from our world. I've never seen toys like these. I don't even know what they are supposed to be. They look like some sort of muggle toy," he said picking them up and examining them closer.

"Yes well that's what we thought, we'll ah leave you to it then Arthur, you are the best with these situations. It's why we hired you of course. We have erased the mother's memory but we would be grateful if you could work this one out for us," he said walking out of the office.

Arthur sighed as he picked up each of the dolls examining them closely they were definitely muggle toys not something many witches or wizards would be interested in, apart from him of course. He saw no reason why a wizard would put a spell on these. It clearly wasn't to frighten muggles as the toys had according to the boy's mother dropped down lifelessly the moment she entered the room.

He pulled his wand out muttering a few incantations as he waved the wand over the toys to make any magic in the dolls reveal itself but there was nothing magical about them. Something about this wasn't right, all evidence pointed to the fact that muggle toys did not behave like this but there was no trace of magic on them.

He felt a quiver of excitement go through him. He loved the muggle world they were so interesting and so smart and here he was a simple wizard been given the chance to explore these fascinating items. It was things like this that made him love his job all the more. He smiled more as he sent a quick owl to Molly letting her know he would be late back.

00000

Woody knew they had to take a chance. It was the only shot they had of getting away from here and back to Andy. He didn't like what he had to do, but he could see no alternative. He knew they had been silly getting caught and he knew it was his fault that Buzz was here. Buzz had been trying to warn him she was coming as mum walked into the room to see them talking and moving. He always knew when someone was coming to avoid being caught, they all did. He knew he hadn't been as careful lately after he had lost Bo. He had to fix this, he had to get them out of here and back to Andy. The only way he could see to do it was to try and talk to the man who was staring down at this with unmasked curiosity and excitement. He reminded Woody of a child if he wasn't so old.

He had been listening to the man who brought them here and saw they also had something they had to hide from humans, though they didn't call them humans they had a funny name for them. He wasn't really sure who or what they were, they looked human but seemed to be something different. He knew this man was their best bet as whatever he was he seemed to understand the need for secrecy.

"Hi, I'm Sherif Woody and this is Buzz Lightyear, we ah seem to have got ourselves into a bit of trouble here. So eh, we could really use your help here. Right Buzz?" he asked glancing at the spaceman who remained completely still and was refusing to speak. "Buzz," Woody hissed still being rewarded with nothing but silence. "Buzz you might as well say something. He already knows we can move and talk and I think he is our best chance to get back to Andy."

"How, how is he our best shot?" Buzz demanded when he realised that in this at least Woody was right, the man already knew so at the moment they had nothing to lose.

"Amazing!" Arthur uttered excitedly. "Remarkable, the things these muggles have," he said to himself. "Are all muggle toys like you?" he asked them.

"Excuse me but what are muggles?" Buzz demanded.

"Oh, people who aren't witches or wizards, you know like the lady who saw you, Arthur supplied.

"Oh, so what are you then?" Buzz asked mistrust strong in his voice.

"A wizard, so are all muggle toys like you?" Arthur pressed.

"What's a wizard?" Buzz demanded.

"Does that matter? All we know from what we have seen here is that he and the other people here, like the man who brought us to him have something that they need to hide from humans. We heard them talking so he can help us, he understands how important it can be to keep things a secret. That is why we are here isn't it? That is what you want isn't it? To help us keep this a secret?" Woody asked carefully.

"So are all muggle toys are like you?" Arthur asked again.

"Yes, but we can't let them know," Woody said.

"Why not?" Arthur asked.

"I don't really know but I think it's because our job as toys is to make kids happy and to be whatever they want us to be which wouldn't work if they saw, well what you're seeing," Woody said.

"So we need your help, we need to get back to Andy," Buzz said seeing this man was their best chance though he wasn't sure how confident that made him feel at the moment.

"Whose Andy?"

"Our owner, he will be sad without us, he needs us!" Woody said almost desprately.

"Right well, right of course I'll help. These poor muggles have things hard enough having to get by without magic, of course I will help," Arthur said happy at the thought of being able to help this muggle child.

"Thank you!" Woody said gratefully.

"Can I ask you one question first?" Arthur asked.

"What?" Buzz asked impatiently.

"What are you wearing? What are you supposed to be?" he asked in fascination as he examined them more closely

"I'm a cowboy and he's an astronaut," Woody supplied in confusion.

"Oh I see, and what exactly is a cowboy and an astronaut?" he asked in awe.

Woody tried to explain what they were while Arthur listen in awe interrupting every so often with more questions or comments such as how amazing these muggles were and how simply remarkable the things they came up with were.

"Can we focus please!" Buzz interrupted.

"Oh, of course but can I ask just one last thing?" Arthur asked.

"What?" Woody asked as Buzz let out a sigh of frustration.

"Do you know what the function of a rubber duck is and do you know what makes aeroplanes stay up in the air?" Arthur asked still not quite able to believe what was before him and all the questions he still had to ask.

Woody was about to answer while Buzz stared at him in disbelief before interrupting again. "We have work to do and a child to get home to and you promised to help us!"

"I did you're right sorry," Arthur said guiltily.

"Thank you," Woody said quietly shooting Buzz a warning glance this man was their only chance of getting to Andy it wouldn't do to make him angry.

Arthur looked round as his office door opens and Woody and Buzz fall silent falling lifelessly to the table as his boss walked in. 'amazing!' Arthur thought to himself forcing himself to look away from the dolls to focus on his boss.

"How are you getting on? Have you discovered what is going on with them yet?" he pressed. Arthur could tell he was under pressure from above to get a result on this. The Ministry was looking to make cuts and any department not seen to be strictly necessary was certain to feel the strain.

Arthur glanced at the toys and back to his boss. He considered telling him the truth that this was simply how muggle toys were and the child's mother had simply seen something that the toys were meant to keep a secret from their muggle owners. He quickly dismissed this idea as he knew his boss would want this investigated further to make sure their was definitely no magic involved at all. The Ministry had to be seen to be looking carefully into these matters ever since the dark times of You Know Who which were being brought to the surface again now that Harry Potter had returned to the wizarding world. The fact that he also happened to be his son's best friend was a completely different matter. He would need to remember to ask Harry when he got home if he had ever thought he saw any of his cousin's toys move out the corner of his eye. He couldn't ask him about his own toys as he sincerely doubted his aunt and uncle provided him with anything as basic as a toy. He had to stop himself thinking about this as he felt the familiar rage he felt over this situation threaten to over take him. He had to focus and Harry was happy with them at the burrow for the remaining duration of the summer.

"Well have you?" he demanded impatiently as Arthur's silence pressed on too long for his liking.

"Yes, it was simple enough. A simple spell like the ones on our toys to make them like our children's toys. No doubt a witch or wizard has got hold of some muggle toys and decided to see if the same spells could be applied to them and they simply fell into the wrong hands," he said with a smile.

"Then what do we do with them? How do we know there aren't more toys like this?" he asked in a slightly panicked tone not quite able to understand why Arthur was smiling.

"I doubt there is I think it was simply like I said an experiment by a curious witch or wizard that fell into the wrong hands. I have removed all traces of the spells from them they are now simply normal muggle toys," he said passing them to his boss to examine.

"What if there are others?" he asked not completely convinced though there didn't seem to be anything unusual about the toys now.

"If there are others then we handle it the same way we handled this case. It is the same with all our cases we never know if there are others. There is no way we can go to every muggle child in the world and take their toys away for testing incase there have been any spells placed on them. All we can do is handle any new cases if they arise. If anything it proves just how essential our department is," he reasoned.

"Yes, yes well that is a good point Mr Weasley! So the dolls are safe then? What do we do with them?" he asked.

"I think we should give them back to the child afterall he will be terribly upset without them. You did say you wiped the mother's memory so she will simply think she momentarily misplaced the toys," Arthur said with a studied casual shrug.

"Yes, good idea. Thank you Arthur good job tonight. I expect to see the paperwork on my desk tomorrow afternoon," he said picking up the toys to take back to the muggle woman's house. Arthur was right it seemed cruel not to return the toys to the child afterall they were harmless now.

As they were being scooped up inside his cloak Arthur could have sworn he saw them wink and smile at him as they mouthed their thanks. They were eternally grateful to this man for helping them, for keeping their secret and most importantly getting back to where they belonged, back with Andy.

Arthur whistled as he get home from work he was exhausted but happy. "Oh Arthur sit down and I'll get you something to eat. It really is awful them expecting you to work till this time. Is everything alright?" Molly asked fussing over him.

"Fine, everything's fine," he said smiling happily. He was even more fascinated by muggles now they really were truly amazing even if they had no idea of everything that was going on around them. He was filled with so many questions and coming down the stairs now was just the person to answer them. "Ah Harry, great to see you, sit down, sit down!"


End file.
